In a process control system, a process is controlled which generally involves the monitoring and controlling of fluid flow, fluid flow rate, fluid levels, temperature, pressure, position, or levels (e.g. tank or vat levels). These parameters are resultants of a process and are measured by a variety of field devices including devices such as valves, flow meters, position indicators, and motors. As the process continues, the measured parameters are generally monitored by a CPU-based main controller, and output signals are generated for controlling the various field devices (or field equipment) or interposing control relays that connect to the field devices. In the event of a failure in the system, there is a need to provide short circuit and/or over current protection for any of the multiple digital control outputs without operator intervention. The protection should be achieved in a non-destructive manner such that once the fault condition has been detected and subsequently corrected no further maintenance (e.g. fuse replacement) is required.